Advances in wireless networking and messaging technologies have given mobile users opportunities to engage in a variety of different Internet and non-Internet based communications. For example, existing devices and platforms include personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones with wireless application protocol (WAP) or short message service (SMS), e-mail devices supporting Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3) and/or (Internet Message Access Protocol) IMAP, facsimile services and instant messaging. A hosted communication system includes telecommunication servers accessible over the Internet that can enable integration between these and other Internet- and non-Internet based communication services.